


A Parting Gift

by PrinceofSparrows



Category: The Last Unicorn - All Media Types, The Last Unicorn - Peter S. Beagle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofSparrows/pseuds/PrinceofSparrows





	

Where their footsteps had been and gone, she followed. Only immortals truly appreciate the beauty of an end, and all she had wanted was to end when you did. To forget what she once had been. But she had to walk her path; and in the end, it had all been for you, though you had not known, and nor had she. In the end, she was left with things that no other of the ones-like-her ever were. Of them all, only she would know the sound of a spider's heart breaking, the feel of tears on her cheeks, or what love was. Only she would ever taste the bitterness of regret on her lips, and when mankind was barely the shadow of a dream, she still carried that self-same taste, and in her heart remembered the exact colour of your eyes. That was her parting gift. One last goodbye, and all the immortality she knew how to give.


End file.
